The Shifting
by Jstar-and-Astar
Summary: Chloe and the gang from Darkest Powers meet up with the gang from Darkness Rising, Chaos insues. Rated for language and mild sexual references. hahaha. and slender-man.lalalala.
1. Chapter 1

POV: CHLOE SAUNDERS

_June 18, 2012_

_Ok, so… I have no clue where we are. My hair has finally faded back to blond, so… I'm going to have to dye it. This is my new journal. I'm writing in it for our long "journey" which will probably never end. All I know so far is that Buffalo is long behind us._

"Hey, Chloe…" Simon murmured "I don't think were in Kansas anymore. He faced a sign that said: WELCOME TO HOLDEN, MA.

Well that answered one thing. It was a small town. Behind us was a store, not too big. A good hiding place… Tori took her first steps into the town. Derek clasped my small hand in his large pale ones. I smiled and followed Tori, Derek by my side. He swept his long black hair out of his face. His green eyes scanned the scenery. Would we enroll ourselves as students? Would we just hide? I had a bad feeling about this town, but there was anything I could do. It's the best we could get to without being caught.

"Chloe" Derek said under his breath. I looked up to meet his eyes. Burning with pain, his eyes whispered it was about to happen. The change. "Um..." I tried to think of how to get him to someplace safe. There were wooded areas behind every house. We strolled along, crossing roads to find a certain house to tori's liking. No cars and a side door to the garage; accidentally left open. Tori snuck in… going up stairs in to a kitchen. "Come on… no one's home." We made our way to the basement, with Lego star wars, and pictures of Thai people. An air mattress lay deflated on the ground. The basement had obviously not been touched in at least two years.

"Ladies first!" Tori started to blow up the bed. "Me and Chloe are going to have the bed, and Simon and Derek can go under the stairs." My eyes were dragged under the stairs, to where a tall man stood, breathing heavily.

His eyes were bright blue. Mine were glued to the two, cold pieces of, or what reminded me of, death. I started to get dizzy, and could faintly hear Derek trying to move boxes out of the way.

"Chloe…" Simon's voice echoed in my ears. "not here… please, not here. Make it leave… or something, we are hiding because of these."

Derek turned, facing me. The ghost charged at me, like Derek being concerned triggered it. I heard a screech, and was almost positive it wasn't me, though it was in my head.

"Derek!" I yelled. The ghost was not just any ghost. Its arms extended, and he grew ghastly, it wasn't a person. Not a demon though. Its facial features disappeared. There was no more face. I stood stunned. I ripped my necklace, which was still changing colors, and held it in front of me, and the beast ran into me, but fell into… something that looked like blood. It was the blood.

Simon swore. I trembled and ran to hug Derek, who held me tight.

"It had no face, and it… was ghastly and tall." I shook like a Chihuahua.

Tears made a clean path down my dirt-covered face. Derek wiped them away. You got it away. I told myself. It's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

POV: MAYA DELANEY

_June 18, 2012_

_This is gonna sound kinda weird to all you kids who have nice, rational mindsets. You can choose to believe this or not, but this is a warning. My friends and I are on the run because of scientists who messed with our DNA in order to turn us into the things you read about in books. I'm not even going to tell you who I am; it's just too risky. But they **are** turning us into things. Necromancers, Werewolves, Witches, Sorcerers, the things you see in movies. I can't tell you what I am, but I **can** tell you to watch out. They might come for you next. So watch out. If you think this is some sort of prank, I can respect that. But I'm not insane, nor am I the victim of an overactive imagination. This is true. You don't have to believe this, but it **is** an option. It's your life. Watch out_

_Anonymous, somewhere over the ocean_

_Comments_

_guitarsareawesome said: Dude, are you smoking crack? That is scientifically impossible._

_gothgirlnecromancer said: Man I really hope the thing about the Necromancers is true. I hope the scientists find me._

_vampirevladimirtod said: Hey, no vampires? All those other things are lame._

_twilightfangirl#1 said: Thanks for not adding vampires. Team Jacob all the way. Vampires suck!_

"Oh no, no no no!" I leaned forward and smacked my head against the keyboard, sending a bunch of random letters skittering across my page like ants. A chair creaked, and Corey settled down beside me.

"Something you wanna share with the class here, Maya?" His eyebrows rose slightly. Hand rubbing my bruised forehead, I turned to him.

"They don't believe me." I groaned between clenched teeth. His left eyebrow lifted higher.

"You're really griping about the fact that they don't believe you? Look!" He jabbed a finger at the comment from "guitarsareawesome." "Maya, you sound like you _are_ on crack! You really think that people are going to actually jump in with both feet and believe in all manner of supernatural creatures just based on a blog post? Really?"

I lifted one shoulder in a motion that could have really meant anything and shut the computer.

"Hell, it was worth a try." Corey grinned and made his voice high-pitched and squeaky. "Oh, it was worth a try, 'cause, you know, I just made myself out to be a crack head on my own blog, but that's okay." He dodged my fist as Daniel came in.

"Hey, ya came just in time to see your lady friend make a complete and total fool of herself." Corey gave him a grin, but it died when he saw Daniel's expression.

"We're getting off soon. How'd the blog go?" This addressed to me. Swinging my (stolen) computer bag onto my shoulder, I grimaced at him. "As well as expected. People think I'm either high or crazy."

He leaned against the doorjamb. "Mmm. Well I suppose it's to be expected. Anyway, we're leaving soon, let's go." With that, he left us just kinda standing there. I yanked my bag off the floor and followed him, Corey hot on my heels.

The railing was cold and wet under my hands. Condensed mist trickled down in thin streams around my wrists and into my jacket sleeves. I winced and shook them out.

The ferry pulled up at the dock, and we started to get off. There weren't many other people there. Just an old lady and a pair of teenagers. One a girl with long blue hair and a wry grin, the other a short girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Except to survey us with a quick glance, they didn't disturb us. After we got off, they were lost in the crowd.

"Where are we?" A woman beside us raised her eyebrows curiously and chuckled.

"Hon, you're in Boston, Massachusetts." She gave me a kind expression. "Are you here for the University?" Confused, I nodded. "Oh, if you take a bus and ask them to take you to the University of Boston, they will. It'll take maybe an hour." I nodded and gave her what I hoped was a thankful smile. Then I grabbed Daniel and Corey and dragged them, back behind a big building that looked like a factory. Daniel was frowning.

"Number one, where are we going, and number two, how are we going to get there." I shrugged. "Well, let's head to Buffalo and see what we can pick up there."

"And how are we supposed to get there?" Shrugging again, I started to look around. Something around the side of the building caught my eye, and I quickly rushed to look at it. When I returned, I had a confident smile on my face. Around the other side of the building, was a helicopter.


	3. Chapter 3

POV: CHLOE SAUNDERS

June 19, 2012

I am bored with myself, the Lai's (the people that own this house) are gone taking a small boy, Bowser… funny name… they went to take him to baseball practice. Tori is rummaging through the food with Derek. So far she's eaten about every junkie thing she could find lying around. I'm thinking about blogging. It wouldn't hurt to sneak on the teenage girl's computer to check on how my friends in buffalo are doing.

I made my way to the dining room, sat myself in a chair. The teen, "Shevil", was with her family. The password was simple to guess, it was either her crush's name or PASSWORD. I tried PASSWORD. Easy. First I looked at recent blogs. Then most popular. One caught my eye. Did this person know? "Derek?" I called.

He scanned the blog over. "Ya… I'm pretty sure this person is hi- I mean… happy?" he fixed himself, realizing it was real. There were witches and werewolves, and this person was not high. This person was a victim.

"Location is near B-boston, MA. We're in Massachusetts, right?" I asked.

"Ya, Holden I think the sign said"

I got up and walked around. I looked through the cabinets for food, particularly good food. Nothing. I called to the bathroom to see if Simon was almost out.

"Not yet" was all I got. I went upstairs. There was a shower there too. I walked into Shevil's bedroom. I picked a skirt with stars. And for a shirt I picked a white shredded half shirt with a pink heart, a kami. And I found more hair die hiding in her bedroom. Black. Oh well. I hopped in, dyed my hair, and hopped out. This was better hair dye quality than before. I dyed my eyebrows with it.; I prayed I wouldn't slice myself when I picked up the scissors. I cut hair off, up to my cheek. I looked more like Tori than I did myself. I blinked. When my eyes were open the skinny monster stood behind me. "DEREK! HELP!" I screamed in terror. I went for my necklace. The thing grabbed my arm. It wasn't a ghost. Or at least anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

POV: MAYA DELANEY

June 19, 2012

As I have been told, the last entry made me sound like I was high. I promise you, I was only a little high. (Duh, I was in a plane). Anyhow, if you do believe me, you probably shouldn't broadcast it to the whole world. **They** could find you. I'm sorry if this message is somewhat disappointing, not to mention cryptic, but I'm on the move with my friends, and I don't have much time.

Anonymous, Somewhere in the U.S.

Comments

gothgirlnecromancer said: I believe you. Can I join?

I'm sad to say no, that we're not taking recruits, but if we need a place to crash, we'll hook you up.

videogamesaremyfriends: Dude, this is cool. You rock! When can I sign up!

I blinked as the comments scrolled across the screen. So people actually want to join us? Frickin' weird. An elbow jabbed me in the ribs, and I flinched. Eyes that I recognized as Daniel's glittered inches from me.

"Maya, close it! They might see." He hissed in my ear. I obeyed, shutting the laptop and quietly stuffing it into my bag. _Bzzzz!_ The zipper wailed. I winced and prepared for the co-pilot to investigate, but luckily he couldn't hear it over the noise of the blades, whirling beyond the layers of metal and plastic, among the wind and fog. _Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch!_

Despite the fact that it was pretty loud, Corey had fallen asleep, and his head was leaning against my shoulder, making it ache. I winced and shifted my weight.

Corey slithered off my shoulder.

And knocked over a stack of crates with a resounding _crash !_

He snapped awake and looked at me guiltily before slapping a hand over my mouth. I flinched and shot him the bird quickly before freezing stock still and praying to every deity I'd ever heard of.

Apparently none of them were listening. But the pilot was.

"Hey, Phil. Could you check that noise? Remember when those raccoons got onto the 'copter?" This was followed by scraping, laughter, and loud footsteps, coming closer and closer to us. I heard Daniel's soft whisper of _shit _as he pressed himself as far down to the floor as he could get.

"What the-?" Phil started to say as he found Corey's backpack, before rounding a pile of crates, hands groping, and found my toe. Then he saw us.

"Lord." He hissed. "Oh, God. I never thought we'd pick up runaways." He twisted toward the other guy.

"Jack, we got stowaways!" Fingers wrapped around my right arm, and the next thing I knew, I was being dragged toward the front of the helicopter.

"Where ya from, girly?" Phil asked. "And you." He gestured at Corey and Daniel. He continued to drag me. I dug my heels in as best I could and resisted.

"What're you gonna with us?" My voiced quavered slightly, and I did my best to swallow the fear down. The last thing I needed was for him to think I was some little wimp who came to shoplift some makeup. His fingers tightened.

"Well I'm gonna turn you in to the police and see if we can get you back to where you belong. Now what's your name?" He turned back to look at me. That was his mistake.

Fast as a striking snake, I twisted my fist and jabbed him in the face, while at the same time, lifting my knee and driving it into his stomach. The air rushed from his lungs in a loud _whoosh!_ That would have been funny had I not been the one who smacked him. I wriggled free and slung my bag over my shoulder. Then I rushed for the front.

Footsteps indicated either pursuit or Daniel and Corey tagging along. I hoped it was the second. The pilot twisted and his mouth dropped open as he saw me. It was too much to hope that he was just stunned by my good looks. Hands grabbed me from behind, and I was about to lash out when they suddenly let go, and I turned to see Phil unconscious on the floor, and Daniel clutching a piece of plywood like a baseball bat.

"Now hang on!" The pilot-Jack-stood up and I was dismayed to see that he was at least a head taller than even Daniel. "Everybody just freeze!" That was of course when Corey chose to move. He made a move toward the guy, but suddenly Jack just crumpled like he'd been socked in the head. I cast a quick look at Daniel, but now was not the time to point fingers. The helicopter started to fall out of the air.

"Haven't we learned the five millionth time this happens that helicopters are really bad news?" Daniel shouted as I rushed to the controls and frantically tried to steer. "Every time we get in a helicopter, disaster strikes! We should stick to buses or stolen cars or _anything_ that doesn't involve the air!" I bobbed my head unconsciously in agreement. Unfortunately, I was too busy looking at the controls then looking at the windshield. So when we hit something, I was unprepared.

_Cra-a-a-a-a-a-a-ack!_ Shrieked the windshield as we smacked the radio towers.

"Ohdamnohdamnohdamnohdamn!" Corey cried beside me. The helicopter skidded right, then left, while I yanked at controls. We kept going for a little while before the helicopter sharply fell toward the ground. I fiddled frantically, but it did no good. We free fell.

Daniel let out the worst curse words he could think of, before wrenching the door open.

"What the frick are you doing Daniel?" My grip on the console slipped and I switched to the seat.

"We're going to crash, let's get out!" He started to drag Corey toward it, ignoring his sounds of protest.

"But what about them?" I gestured at the unconscious pilots. He shrugged. Suddenly the helicopter titled sharply and I skidded across the floor, through the open door, and into open air.

The thing about falling to your death is it brings the strangest things to your mind. I remembered the time three years ago that I had worn the same pair of jeans for two weeks, until my mom demanded that I change or at least wash them. I thought of the time when we were seven, when I had randomly become obsessed with peanut butter. And then I hit the ground.

On my feet. The shock radiated up through my knees and I choked as my hands slapped the concrete. Grit imbedded itself in my palms, and I tasted blood as my teeth went right through my lower lip. My bag smacked my back heavily. But none of it got through. All I realized was the fact that I had jumped out of _a freaking helicopter_ and survived. Then reality hit me hard as the helicopter slammed into the school, the sound of the explosion digging into my ears. _Daniel, Corey, oh God. _ Then Daniel touched my shoulder, and I am ashamed to say that I shrieked like a small child, before he hugged me so hard that I felt the abuse that I had put my body through.

"Now this is really touching, now that you two have realized that you two are perfect for each other, but some of us are tired, and just jumped off a frickin' helicopter!" We both rolled our eyes, but then we rushed to hide as fast as we could behind the nearest car as all manner of emergency vehicles arrived on the scene. And I felt the taste of ash settle heavily in my mouth, along with the weight of the deaths we had just caused. But somewhere deep within me, I knew that they would not be the last.


	5. Chapter 5

I flipped, almost out blowing up, and most likely looking like a spaz. I ripped off the faucet, and yes the _faucet. _Water sprayed everywhere. Eight long arms crept from his body, like a cat sneaks up on it's pray. I smacked the faucet against his shoulder. Not even a flinch. A smile grew on my face, well what a better place to hit it? I smirked. The silver arch crashed against a spot no guy should be hit. Nothing happened. Oh, wait. HE'S DEAD.

"STOP!" I cried, hot tears sprinting down my face. I closed my eyes. This would sound insane. Except in my situation, you would too. "Hey Jude!" my knotted throat let out. "Sing me a sad song, and make it…" I could hear nothing but my voice. My ears where being covered. "Stop!" I yelled once more. it didn't work. I was being shaken. What was this thing?

"HEY JUDE!" I yelled louder. A shocking slap hit me hard in the cheek. I opened my eyes. A tall black haired boy and a concerned looking Simon stared into my eyes. I raised my eyebrow.

" where were you?" I said enclosing them both in a hug.

"Here for twenty minutes. Man, how long is your version of hey Jude?" Simon said joking, making me laugh a bit.

I started to say "the faucet" but got cut off. "Tori replaced it already. Sure enough Tori behind me called "yep"

"How could you be so stupid?" Derek scolded.

"Derek!" I said. About time I stood up. "You're not my dad! You're my god damn boyfriend!"

"Well-,"

"Start treating me like a girlfriend! Im not your punching bag! Do you even know what the hell just happened?"

"God! Listen to me! You aren't treating me like much of a boyfriend! Maybe we shouldn't even-,"

"What, Derek? Not be together? Im fine with that!" I stormed of leaving his mouth open. I went to the basement alone. Simon felt uncomfortable so he followed.

"What did I do?" I asked Simon, still alone.

"Screwed up?" he stumbled on wondering if that was what I was looking for.

"Big time"

"Does this mean you're free?" he chuckled. I lightly punched his shoulder. "Ok, ok! Feisty" he joked again, but that was followed by a harder punch.

"What should I do?"

"Talk it out with him. Wait a second. Where

Is he?" just as Simon let out the last couple words a painful howling noise came from outside. The Lai's were at Colorado. Simon and I exchanged glances, and he nodded. "Go 'head"

I raced up the stairs.

"Derek?" I whispered into the nothing-ness. (Me- no, the abyss)

"I don't need want help" a raspy voice called.

"Derek," my voice trailed away. Derek's loud footsteps- paw steps echoed into the woods. I followed him, basically snapping every twig there was. "Derek!" eventually I found myself at a burning school.

Great.

Tears burned in my eyes. I may have a crappy relationship. But I care. That reminded me. He didn't. He wanted to yell at me. I pounded my foot on ash. I ran as fast as I could, and all the memories that we shared.

Everything got insanely hot. "Derek!"

another howl. Then a roar. Wolves don't roar. We only know about us. What if there could be other creatures, maybe shape shifters. No. there couldn't be. I was just going beyond possible. Then a cougar hopped out from the fire. A paw print flashed in my face. It looked similar to Derek's on the back of his neck. Then a full wolf followed. "Derek!" I screamed as the cougar tackled him.

There was only one thing to do. What I was born to.

I crossed my legs. I thought of… graves? That's it. Voices flooded my mind.

"Help me! Help! Tell…"

"SHUTUP!" I yelled, silencing them. I concentrated on making them go to their bodies. I knew it would work. Dirty fingers crawled on me. "stop. Back up." I ordered.

"He needs help." I pointed in Derek's direction.

The, about, 30 of them swarmed towards the cougar. But the cougars face started changing. Her body was slowly becoming human, and wolf boy stood in awe. I heard the bones cracking. _Gross._

"Stop!" the dead bodies obeyed. Then, the full human girl cracked her knuckles. She took her steps towards me. Her hand extended.

"I'm Maya, and you must be Chloe."


	6. Chapter 6

There were three things wrong with this situation: a) Chloe had no clue who in the hell I was, b) I was naked, c) good freaking lord I was _naked._ Also, my shoulder stung from where the-werewolf?-had raked me with one of its claws, and I felt like I'd been rolling on broken glass. In other words, I felt like crap.

Chloe's face scrunched up, and she seemed to be deliberating between taking my hand and running away screaming. I was starting to regret this.

When I was five, a friend of my mom's had come to visit with her daughter. My mom had told me everything about her, from her name to her favorite holiday, and I was excited to meet her. When the car pulled up, I rushed down the driveway and cheerfully waved like a crazy person. It was only after she stared at me like I was nuts when it dawned on me that just because I knew everything about _her,_ it didn't mean she knew everything about _me_. And that was what I was remembering as I greeted Chloe Saunders for the first time.

She was smaller than I expected, with big sky-blue eyes and hair that was dyed an obnoxious black color. Hesitantly, she held out her hand and shook mine.

"Hi." She squinted at me. "And you are . . .?" I blinked. Hadn't I just told her?

"Maya."

"No no." She shook her head. "I mean like, who _are_ you? Like, who are you, where did you come from, and where are you going?" Raising my eyebrows, I crossed my arms uncomfortably over my chest.

"I'm Maya, a skin-walker. I come from Salmon Creek, Canada. And I'm going to find you." I frowned. "Wait that's grammatically incorrect. I meant that I was going to find you and I did." She nodded hesitantly. I shifted my weight from foot to foot and chewed anxiously on my lower lip. She had dispelled the corpses, but that didn't mean she couldn't summon them again.

"What's a skin-walker?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Someone who can shift into animal form. I'm a cougar." She cocked her head to one side. "So like Derek." I started to nod, then abruptly stopped and shook my head, causing a bolt of pain to worm its way down my neck.

"No, he's a werewolf; they're different. We're a lost species (_Species? Was that the right word?)_ and we were resurrected by the scientists. Also, we're Natives." Her eyes drifted across my face, and then she nodded. Just at that moment, Corey and Daniel came racing up the street.

"Maya!" He stopped in front of us, eyes resting on Chloe. "So you found her." It was not a question, but I answered anyway.

"Yes, I found her."


End file.
